


Old habits never die

by Kuro118



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro118/pseuds/Kuro118
Summary: Hana have always had the habit to get back to work even if she is recovering from injuries. Someone (=her girlfriend Brigitte) disapproves this!





	Old habits never die

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a little headcanon posted by Stitch of the Gency Discord server. Thank you for inspiring me!

The life of a soldier is harder than you think and Hana, or better known as D.va, knows it very well. She got used to it since the days in the Korean army, when she was a celebrity but, most importantly, also the protector of her country, like a superhero. After any battle, D.va is always ready to face another threat, even if Hana is still recovering from the wounds; she always felt the burden that a whole country put on her shoulders and she never disappointed it, because it was her duty.  
Even after joining Overwatch, this habit never died: no rest, always ready for the next battle. But now there are people that disagree with this and always care about her wellbeing. Infact, right now she's disobeying Angela's orders to rest and not doing anything combat-related, despite the fact that "repairing your mech and making sure that it functions well" shouldn't be considered combat-related, Hana thinks. She is on the top of the MEKA, covered with bandages on her head, her left shoulder and her right leg and with a cast on her left arm and leg, while repairing its armor and the part that covers the reactor. The last battle was tougher than expected and she found herself almost in the middle of an explosion after making sure that all of her teammates made it out without harm, then she woke up in a bed in the medical bay and while she was still woozy, Angela told her that she had to rest for a few weeks and avoid to make efforts so that she could heal more quickly.  
But there is another one that has to make sure she rests well and Hana hopes that this person is so busy to not notice what she is doing but, unfortunately, it doesn't happen.  
"HANA SONG!"  
The scream is so loud that she jumps and lets the wrench that she was holding fall on the ground. She looks to the door to find her girlfriend with an angry expression and her hands on her hips, as if she is a mother scolding her child.  
"Brigitte, what are you doing…"  
"You should be in the bed resting! What are you doing on the mech?"  
"Come on, honey, I'm just repairing it. I'm not exerting myself so much…"  
"Really? And how did you get up there? Flying?"  
"Listen..."  
"No excuses, Hana. Get down, I'll bring you to your room and lock inside it, so you won't escape again!"  
"Come on, that's not fair!"  
But while trying to get up, she feels her head spin and this makes her lose the balance and fall from the top of the mech.  
"HANA!"  
She waits to feel the impact on the floor, but actually she feels a pair of strong arms catch her in time and hold her tight to the body of her girlfriend.  
"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" asks Brigitte with panic in her voice  
"No, don't worry. Thanks for catching me!" says Hana, smiling weakly.  
The Swedish woman doesn't let go her girlfriend and brings Hana to their room while holding her in bridal style.  
"Why don't you follow orders and take some rest? You almost got killed in that explosion and you're still recovering from that…"  
After saying that, Brigitte thinks about that mission: the moment when the bomb was activated, when Hana said that she could give them some time to escape…  
The explosion was so big that it almost knocked some of them out, including her, but then they realised that Hana was unconscious and deeply injuried. She remembers the panic, the worry that she felt while the Korean woman was resting in the medical bay and the relief when she woke up like nothing happened, like she had not almost died.  
"I have to be ready for the next battle. I have to be ready to protect my teammates…"  
"Hana, look at me!" she says, stopping in the middle of the apartment hall  
"Listen, I know that you are still used to the days in Korea when you had not even a moment of peace and quiet…but you are not a superhero anymore! You are an agent of Overwatch now and you are a soldier like everyone else here. We worry about you, we want you get better and rest and we appreciate the fact that you love fighting alongside us, but you have to do it when you will be fully recovered. There is time to repair your mech, just…get some rest, you deserve it!"  
After hearing this speech, Hana smiles and raises her head a little bit to give a kiss on Brigitte's lips. She is stunned for a moment, but then she lets herself loose and enjoys this intimate moment. When they part, Hana is still smiling at her, then she puts an hand on her cheek, touching it lightly.  
"And I also have a beautiful girlfriend that cares about me and makes me feel loved. Is there anything better than this?"  
They both laugh at her question.  
"Well, that means we will go inside our room, I'll put you in bed, cook something then eat it, and we'll cuddle and kiss all night. Everything for my hero!"  
The couple laughs again, then keeps walking until they go inside their apartment.  
"If you wish, I can repair your mech…"  
"Like father, like daughter! No one gets their hands on my mech except for me!"  
"Oh, come on! I'm not my father!"  
"No way, stay away from Tokki!"

**Author's Note:**

> Shooting Star raised my will to live. Finally something that gives justice to my favourite gamer girl <3  
> Do you remember the scene at the end of the cinematic? This fic is in part inspired to that scene!  
> I hope you liked it, see you next time :D


End file.
